Vampire Heart
by May Daydream
Summary: Los rumores dicen que a las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de un espeso bosque, existe una gran mansión encantada. Alfred F. Jones, un estudiante universitario de 19 años, es retado a comprobar si los rumores sobre dicha mansión son ciertos. Y no solo son ciertos, sino que en su interior no encuentra a un temible monstruo... Sino al vampiro más hermoso que podría existir.


_Los rumores dicen que a las afueras de la ciudad, dentro de un espeso bosque, existe una gran mansión. Nadie saber quién la habitaba o cuando fue construida, y jamás nadie ha puesto un pie en ella y ha logrado volver para contarlo. Los hay quienes dicen que en su interior habita un temible monstruo, y todos los que alguna vez han intentado acercarse huye despavoridos, asustados por los temibles sonidos que proceden del interior de la mansión. Risas agudas, sonidos de dientes afilados, gritos y gemidos de dolor. Nadie que alguna vez haya intentado entrar ha logrado salir de ella con vida._

...Oh, si ellos tan solo supieran qué es lo que de verdad habita en la mansión a la que llaman encantada.

Hace tan solo unos años, Alfred era uno de esos habitantes de la ciudad que creían en los temibles rumores y escalofriantes historias que se contaban acerca de aquella mansión. Pero Alfred no era solamente otro ciudadano. Por una parte, él era un héroe; fuerte, enérgico, y popular, que no podía tenerle miedo a un monstruito de tres al cuarto. Por otro lado, era también el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Así que, sabiendo estos datos, no es difícil deducir lo que ocurrió.

"¡Oye, Jones! Si tan valiente y tan 'héroe' eres, ¿por qué no entras a la mansión encantada y nos cuentas cómo es?"

Aunque es cierto que nada le daba más miedo al joven rubio que imaginarse las monstruosas criaturas que podían habitar dicha mansión, no olvidemos que Alfred era idiota. Y un idiota nunca rechaza un reto.

Lo hizo tal como le habían retado a hacerlo. Por la noche, después de que sus padres se fueran a dormir, se vistió y se armó de una linterna para dirigirse a la famosa mansión. El camino era difícil de encontrar, y en su interior deseaba que cada nueva hilera de matorrales que atravesaba utilizando sus brazos solo diera a parar a otro espacio de bosque, para así poder volver a cas diciendo que la mansión encantada no existía y era imposible de encontrar.

Pero era un héroe, y los héroes no se echan atrás.

Aunque tengan ganas de echar a correr llamando a su mami.

Finalmente encontró la mansión. Era bastante más grande de lo que esperaba, con estilo gótico y tejas rojas en su tejado. Pero no era una mansión abandonada que diera miedo. En realidad, lo que más le heló la sangre acerca de aquella mansión, era que no parecía en desuso. De hecho, parecía que alguien estuviera viviendo ahí dentro. Incluso la hierba y algunos metros de bosque que rodeaban la casa estaban más limpios que el resto del bosque, y el agua del pequeño lago que había a un lado estaba perfectamente limpia, mostrando un perfecto reflejo de la Luna.

El reto era simple. Consistía en subir hasta el punto más alto de toda la casa y sacar una foto al exterior, de modo que pudieran comprobar que, efectivamente, había estado en la mansión y se la había recorrido. Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, ya que la mansión tenía cuatro torres que, si alguien había vivido antes ahí, parecían observatorios.

En contra de todos sus deseos, la puerta principal de la casa no solo no estaba bloqueada o cerrada con llave. Son que además se abrió con un solo toque, de par en par, como si estuviese invitándole a pasar.

No se detuvo ni un momento a investigar nada, ¿para qué investigar? ¡Ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta! Lo esencial y no único que debía centrarse en hacer eran encontrar las escaleras que le llevaran a los torreones para podar volver corriendo a su casa sin mirar nunca hacia atrás.

Pero todo lo que veía, y todo por lo que pasaba aumentaba esa horrible sensación de que en la casa vivía alguien. Y no solo eso. Sino que ese alguien era bastante limpio y ordenado. Al contrario de como cabría esperar, la madera no chillaba bajo sus pies. Las puertas se movían de manera limpia, e incluso juraría haber visto algún que otro enchufe para la luz. No habían sombras traicioneras que le hicieran echar a correr, sonidos extraños, y no olía a muerto por ninguna parte. Ningún cuadro que te persiguiera con la mirada y ningún jarrón que se rompiera al pasar aunque no lo hubiera tocado.

Avanzaba, lento pero seguro, por los varios pasillos de aquella extraña mansión. Desde luego, era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía ser desde fuera. Ya estaba en la tercera planta, y en busca de la que esperaba que fuera la última escalera que tendría que subir, cuando escuchó algo que le dejó petrificado en su sitio.

Primero sonaban distantes, pero pronto se hicieron más sonoros, no había duda de que aquellos pasos se estaban acercando a él. Hasta que pudo sentir algo detrás de él, y fue entonces cuando los pasos se detuvieron. Le hubiera gustado tanto tener el valor de salir corriendo sin mirar... Pero el miedo era tanto que no era capaz ni siquiera de girar la cabeza.

"Oye, es de mala educación entrar a las casas de la gente sin su permiso"

No eran exactamente las palabras más terroríficas de la historia. En realidad, ni siquiera el tono en el que fueron dichas causaba demasiado terror, más bien parecía una madre replicando a un hijo que se porta mal. Pero la cercanía con la que sonó, el aliento frío en su oreja y la comprobación indiscutibles de que no estaba solo en aquella casa, fueron un conjunto inaguantable para el joven rubio.

En menos de un segundo sintió como toda su sangre abandonaba su rostro, palideciendo al instante, y como el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Aunque el nivel de adrenalina en sus venas era considerable, el miedo fue más fuerte. No pudo siquiera ver los ojos del monstruo que habría dicho esas palabras, simplemente cayó al suelo como un objeto inerte, haciendo que todo se volviese negro.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue otro par de ojos mirándole fijamente. Unos ojos extraños que estaba seguro de no haber visto en la vida, pues al contrario de los suyos, azules como el cielo, estos eran rojos como la sangre. O lo fueron durante unos momentos. Luego, poco a poco, el color de aquellos ojos fue cambiando hasta convertirse en los ojos verdes más claros y limpios que recordaba haber visto nunca.

"Ah..."

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mientras trataba de enfocar bien. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, le dolía el cuello y se sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo durante días. Pero no hizo nada más que intentar mover un poco las manos, para comprobar que se encontraba acostado en una cara. Trató de volver al mundo real, mirando esos ojos verdes casi hipnotizado, y respirando...

_Un momento._

Se incorporó como un resorte, abriendo la boca y llevándose las manos a los labios. No se paró a mirar a la figura a la cual pertenecían los ojos verdes, que tuvo que apartarse ante la repentina respuesta del otro. Solo le importaba comprobar que era cierto. No estaba respirando.

En realidad, no es exactamente que no estuviera respirando, pero ese era el término que mejor cuadraba en su cabeza. Inhalaba y exhalaba, entraba y salía aire de su cuerpo, pero la sensación no era de respirar. Se sentía como si estuviese conteniendo el aliento, y por mucho que se esforzó en oprimir esa sensación, era incapaz de hacer ningún cambio notable.

"¿Estás bien?"

La voz de antes. No tenía fuerzas para brincar en su asiento, aunque estaba seguro de que es lo que habría hecho en una situación normal. Ahora, por primera vez, veía al hombre que le había hablado en el pasillo, al cual pertenecían esos ojos verdes.

"Ah..."

Era incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

Ante él se encontraba un hombre, físicamente parecía solo un poco mayor que él, pero sus ropas parecían sacadas de una película de la mesa redonda. Observó su cabello, corto, rubio y despeinado y sus grandes y negras cejas, que se colocaban justo encima de aquellos ojos verdes. Fue bajando su mirada por su nariz, sus labios, su boca... Y entonces se dio cuenta de la mancha roja que habían a los lados de aquél desconocido.

Como un acto involuntario, se llevó las manos al cuello, volviendo a mirarlas para comprobar que una de ellas estaba manchada del mismo color que los labios del otro hombre. Luego se llevó las manos al pecho, y esperó... Esperó... Y al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de percibir el latido de su corazón, volvió a desmayarse.

"¡Eh! ¡Despierta! ¡Oye, despierta!"

Fueron los gritos de la voz que había escuchado antes la que volvió a llevarle a la normalidad. Seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, pero ahora el rostro de ojos verdes estaba más cerca y le miraba preocupado. Aunque cuando vio que abría los ojos, se apartó casi de un salto.

"Ah..."

De nuevo no podía hablar. Todo aquello era demasiado irreal, no podía estar pasando, estaba claro que era tan solo un sueño... Pero solo para confirmar sus más temibles temores, pasó su lengua por el interior de su boca. Pudo sentir dos puntas afiladas como cuchillas, una a cada lado, donde normalmente estaba unos colmillos que no debían sobresalir mucho.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz del otro hombre titubeó un poco, pero realmente parecía preocupado por el menor. Alfred giró su cabeza, mirando al de cejas grandes y parpadeó un momento. "Por favor, no vuelvas a desmayarte"

"¿Dónde estoy?"

De entre todas las que pasaban su mente, esta fue la primera que se le ocurrió decir.

"Estás en mi casa." El hombre rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "A la que, por cierto, entraste sin pedir permiso"

Entonces sí que era verdad. Había entrado en la mansión encantada, y no solo eso, sino que se había encontrado con el 'monstruo' que la habitaba. Aunque más que un monstruo, aquél hombre pacía...

"¿Eres un vampiro?" Esta vez no titubeó tanto al preguntar, aunque tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta. El hombre pareció ponerse un poco nervioso, como si Alfred acabara de formular exactamente la pregunta que no quería responder.

"Ah... Sí, supongo que lo soy"

"...¿Y yo?"

Su mirada se fijó en la del de ojos verdes, buscando algo que le dijera que todos esos síntomas eran... ¡Cualquier otra cosa, cualquiera menos ser un vampiro!

De nuevo el otro rubio titubeó, moviendo la mirada por toda la habitación para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Alfred. Después de unos momentos de silencio, suspiró y cerró los ojos para contestar con vergüenza.

"Me temo eso es culpa mía" El hombre de encogió de hombros y luego suspiró. "Aunque no tendría que haberlo hecho si no hubieses entrado en mi casa de esa manera"

"¡No es culpa mía que parezca una mansión abandonada!"

"¿De verdad te parece que una casa limpia es una casa abandonada?" El hombre levantó las cejas y dejó escapar un suspiro de desánimo. "¿En qué clase de mundo viven los niños de esta época?" Al ver que Alfred estaba a punto de volver a replicar algo, levantó la mano para intentar detener sus palabras. "Si tienes fuerzas suficientes como para hablar, al menos deberías presentarte, ¿no crees?"

Entonces el más joven se presentó, contándole al hombre como había sido retado a entrar en su casa para demostrar que era un héroe y como pensaba que ahí no vivía nadie hasta que escuchó su voz. Arthur, que así era como se llamaba el vampiro, no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante la declaración del menor.

"¿Cómo puede darte miedo una casa como esta?" Dijo entre sonoras carcajadas, que hicieron que Alfred se sonrojara por la vergüenza. ¡No era tan gracioso, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. "¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando te hablé! ¡Parecía que fueras a salir corriendo a llamar a tu madre!"

Cruzado de brazos, ahora fue el de ojos azules el que exigió una explicación a lo que había pasado.

La verdad es que Arthur formaba parte de un importante clan de vampiros, el clan Kirkland, que parecían ser algo así como los reyes de los vampiros en Inglaterra. Hacía unos cuantos siglos, parte de su familia se vio obligada a dividirse, y él acabo yendo solo hasta aquella ciudad por pura coincidencia. Encontró la mansión en la que estaban, y ya que le pareció bastante espaciosa y bonita, decidió quedársela. Quedaba lejos del resto de la ciudad, por lo que la gente pronto le olvidó, y durante mucho tiempo se alimentó de un poco de la sangre de la gente que llegaba cerca de su casa perdida y algunos animales, aunque nunca bebía lo suficiente como para matar, y las personas solían olvidar lo que había ocurrido debido al shock.

La transformación de Alfred en vampiro había sido "un triste accidente", como lo calificó el otro. En primer lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se perdía por sus alrededores, y Arthur estaba bastante débil por la falta de alimento, los animales que rodeaban la casa no aportaban tanta energía como la sangre de un humano. Por otra parte, cuando Alfred escuchó su voz se asustó tanto que se desmayó, pero Arthur temió que hubiera muerto o algo parecido. A pesar de que esta parte no la explicó demasiado bien, parecía ser que el olor a la sangre joven del menor fue tan fuerte que antes de darse cuenta, Arthur había bebido tanta sangre que si se hubiera detenido, le habría matado. Para tratar de salvarle la vida, le inyectó el veneno que le convertiría en vampiro y lo llevó a una habitación de invitados para que se recuperase de la transformación.

Alfred apenas tardó un día en recuperarse, lo cual era sorprendente ya que la mayoría de los vampiros convertidos no despertaban hasta el tercer o cuarto día, como muy temprano. Y sin embargo, no solo parecía totalmente recuperado, sino que además se adaptaba con facilidad a la vida de vampiro.

Descubrió que no podía acercarse a la luz del día, puesto que eso le quemaría la piel poco a poco, causándole un horrible dolor. También descubrió, a base de experiencia, que no tenía sentido tratar de alimentarse con comida humana. A pesar de que podía distinguir ligeramente su sabor, no era capaz de saciar esa sensación parecida al hambre, a la que Arthur se refería como "la sed".

No le costó demasiado acostumbrarse a dormir por el día y vivir en la noche. A los pocos días de su transformación, ya podía decirse que sabía vivir como un auténtico vampiro, aunque Arthur pensaba que aún le faltaban clases de modales y disciplina esenciales para la vida, tanto de humano como de vampiro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca del primer piso, el inglés releyendo uno de los muchos libros que habían en la habitación, mientras Alfred buscaba alguno que no le pareciera demasiado aburrido. Levantó la mirada del título de un libro que parecía ser de detectives para observar al inglés cuando escuchó sus palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros, regresando su mirada al libro. Llevaba en aquella casa casi una semana, y había podido notar que esa era una actitud que el mayor tomaba bastante a menudo, especialmente cuando le planteaba alguna pregunta que le costaba responder. Aunque no era lo único del de ojos verdes en lo que se había fijado.

"Bueno, ya... Creo que podrías manejártelas solo para salir ahí fuera y sobrevivir" Respondió, alzando la vista un momento al americano y luego de nuevo a su lectura. "Supongo que podrías usar cualquier casa en la que no viva nadie para pasar el día..."

Alfred frunció el ceño y dejó quieto el libro con el que jugueteaba, tratando de decidir si leerlo o no. Se acercó a la gran mesa en la que el inglés estaba leyendo y se sentó a su lado.

"Esta casa es grande" Respondió, alzando la mirada al techo. "Tiene espacio de sobra para poder perderse y entrentenerse durante bastante tiempo, y además es gratis"

"¿Planeas quedarte a vivir aquí?" Escuchó el tono de duda del otro rubio y el sonido del libro siendo cerrado para poder centrarse en la conversación.

"Tengo que hacerte pagar por lo que me has hecho, ¿verdad?" Se encogió de hombros, cruzando las piernas sobre la silla. "No haré daño a nadie y podré divertirme"

"Pero esta es mi casa, Alfred" El menor no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la fuerza que el otro puso sobre la palabra 'mi', y volvió la vista hacia él.

"¡Eso es lo mejor de todo!"

Siete días desde su conversión en vampiro habían sido suficientes para que Alfred se fijase en cada pequeño detalle del vampiro mayor. Le gustaba la forma en la que se enfadaba cuando hacía preguntas que para él parecían imprescindibles (como si podía alimentarse solo a base de refrescos, o si las hamburguesas no tendrían el doble de efecto que la comida humana corriente), y como cada vez que admitía sinceramente que le gustaba algo de la casa o de él, se sonrojaba y evitaba el tema. Había aprovechado que tenía que darle tantas lecciones sobre vampirismo para estar todo lo cerca de él que podía, y gracias a ello había podido comprobar que su pálida piel era tan suave como parecía, o que a pesar de la supuesta fuerza sobrehumana que poseían los vampiros, especialmente los de sangre pura para el inglés, era bastante más débil de lo que él recordaba haber sido como humano. Se había encaprichado con su olor a té y su manía por gritarle o golpearle cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustaba.

Convirtiéndose en un monstruo, Alfred había podido comprender al fin el sentimiento que los humanos consideraban más importante. Por eso mismo, la simple idea de abandonar la casa y vivir eternamente sin volver a ver a Arthur se le hacía impensable.

"Supongo que puedes quedarte aquí una temporada. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, tu habitación sigue siendo el cuarto de invitados"

Los días pasaban. Las semanas, los meses, y pronto Alfred se dio cuenta de que estas medidas de tiempo meramente humanas transcurrían como días cuando tu esperanza de vida es eterna. A pesar de que disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba con Arthur, buscando siempre una excusa para que se quedara en la habitación, o le enseñase algo, el tiempo volaba de una manera que nunca hubiera esperado. Ahora tenía un concepto del tiempo mucho mayor que el de un humano, y medio año pasó en apenas un suspiro.

Los alrededores del bosque y la casa se habían cubierto de nieve, y los ciudadanos empezaban a cantar villancicos y a decorar sus casas con alegres adornos. El número de ciudadanos que se habían acercado a la casa después de la transformación de Alfred era de cero. Por su parte, el mayor aprovechaba cada ocasión para decirle que eso posiblemente se debía a que había desaparecido, y todos habían adoptado un miedo mucho mayor a su casa.

Sin embargo, iban bien. Al ser bastante joven, él apenas tenía sed, y Arthur estaba acostumbrado a beber sangre de animales durante largos periodos. Aunque es verdad que la primera vez le costó morderle el cuello a un perro salvaje, el menor pronto se dio cuenta de que la necesidad de sobrevivir era mayor que el pudor.

Aquella noche, ambos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea del estudio, en el segundo piso, aprovechando la poca luz solar que se metía por entre las nubes de nieve, permitiéndoles despertarse más temprano que de costumbre y aprovechar más de sus horas de actividad segura. Aunque con el frío que hacía, el de ojos azules siempre ponía una excusa para no salir, dejándole el trabajo de recoger animales para alimentarse al mayor de los dos.

Alfred había pasado un rato hablando sobre las tradiciones actuales en Navidad y tradiciones como la de Santa Claus o los árboles de Navidad. Estaba comenzando a contar una anécdota de hacía unos años, cuando su hermano gemelo se perdió en la nieve, cuando Arthur le detuvo.

"¿No lo echas de menos?"

Se quedó un momento mirándole, confundido.

"¿El qué?"

"No lo sé..." El inglés suspiró, moviéndose un poco en su asiento. "Todo, supongo. Tu hermano, tu familia, tus amigos. Tu... vida." Se quedó mirando un momento como la mirada del sangre pura bajaba hasta el suelo, con pena. Era una pregunta que nunca antes de había hecho, en realidad no recordaba que jamás hubieran hablado de algo así. Es cierto que le había contado algunas cosas sobre su vida como humano, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba una pregunta como esa de los labios de los que, con el paso del tiempo, se había enamorado.

"A veces, supongo que lo echo un poco de menos" Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Cosas como si habrán logrado ganar más partidos sin mi... Si mis profesores me echan en falta, o cómo estará pasando mi familia mi desaparición" Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el chispeante fuego. "No me gusta pensar en esas cosas, pero seguro que Matt se ha puesto bastante triste, y a veces me gustaría hacerle ver que estoy bien."

Escuchó el sonido del aire dentro de la boca del otro y giró la cabeza para verle. Seguía teniendo una expresión triste y de arrepentimiento, que mostraba por primera vez hacia el americano.

"¿No hay ninguna chica a la que extrañes?"

Esa pregunta sí que le tomó desprevenido. Parpadeó un momento, tratando de analizarla, hasta que se dio cuenta del significado de la cuestión y no pudo evitar una risa.

"¡En absoluto!" Admitió entre carcajadas. "Nunca me ha interesado ninguna chica... En realidad nunca me había interesado nadie." Esta respuesta hizo que Arthur volviera su cabeza hacia él, mirándole sorprendido.

"Ah... Vaya, eso..." Balbuceó, moviéndose un poco en su sillón con nervosismo. "No me lo esperaba."

"Nunca me había enamorado, ¡no es tan raro!" No pudo evitar volver a reír al escuchar los nervios del de ojos verdes. Cuando vio que este volvía a rodar los ojos hacia el suelo, se armó de valor y agarró una de sus suaves manos.

A pesar de ser fría como el hielo, a pesar de que la sangre jamás hubiera corrido por esas venas, la mano de Arthur le provocó una sensación cálida y agradable. Era extraño, ya que le había repetido incontables veces que los vampiros apenas pueden percibir el frío o el calor, pero cada vez que tocaba al de ojos verdes, el mismo sentimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo. Hasta el corazón que había dejado de latir a causa de esos colmillos se sentía lleno y palpitante.

"En realidad" Volvió a hablar después de una pequeña pausa. "Mi primer amor está justo delante de mi"

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"¡Te he dicho que está bien! Solo relájate un poco"

"Ah... ¡Ah! ¡Me haces cosquillas!"

"¡No seas niño y relájate!"

El Año Nuevo había pasado bastante rápido, y ahora el invierno azotaba más fuerte que nunca a la pequeña ciudad. Las carreteras estaba cortadas, y no habían escuchado a nadie acercarse por los camios que a veces transitaban estudiantes, por lo que posiblemente las fuertes nevadas habrían provocado el cierre de colegios.

Después de la confesión de Alred, Arthur había pasado varios días sin querer salir de su habitación, lo cual había provocado en el menor bastante desconcierto. Sin embargo, a las pocas semanas volvió a salir, sorprendiéndole con un abrazo por la espalda y unos dulces susurros. Desde entonces había pasado casi un mes, y aunque para ellos fuera poco más que un par de días, el americano no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en su vida. Aunque Arthur aún trataba de evitar ciertos temas o conversaciones, era especialmente sensible a los besos y las caricias, y fue algo de lo que no dudó en tomar ventaja. Hasta ese día.

"Oye, ¿y qué pasa si no es verdad?"

"No perderás nada" El mayor de encogió de hombros. "Si resulta que ya no tienes sangre, tendremos que seguir buscando animales. Si la tienes, podré alimentarme y buscarte alimento."

Los animales hibernaban y la nieve impedía la llegada de los ciudadanos perdidos y despistados. Estaban pasando una mala racha, y a decir verdad ambos temían por la supervivencia del otro, a pesar de que no lo dijeran en voz alta. Por eso, Arhtur había mencionado la teoría de que Alfred podría tener aún algo de sangre humana en su cuerpo, que podría utilizar para alimentarse y buscar al menor una forma de sobrevivir hasta la primavera.

"Eso lo entiendo, pero..."

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿P-Por qué tengo que estar desnudo?"

Ese era el dato más importante de todos, y es que Arthur se había esforzado especialmente en quitarle la ropa y lanzarle contra su cama. Si no fuera del inglés de quien se trataba, aquello habría parecido una violación.

"N-No creas estás así porque quiera..." El sonrojo en las mejillas y el desvío de su mirada no le daban mucha credibilidad a las palabras del mayor. "Pero voy a tener que buscar sangre por todos los lugares donde pueda concentrarse, y... Bueno... 'Ese' es uno de ellos."

A pesar de que le tardó un poco comprender a lo que se refería, en cuanto asimiló las ideas se sonrojó hasta las orejas, bajando la mirada.

"A-Ah..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir, cruzando las piernas y tapándose con la manta. "...Arthur"

"Hm?"

Alzó la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos aún sonrojado y acercó su rostro al del otro. Poco a poco, para poder ser invadido por su olor, para poder notar sus reacciones, y para poder sentir su piel, fue cerrando los ojos.

"Sería más justo si tú también te desnudaras" Susurró antes de unir sus labios.

Fueron los besos más apasionados que habían compartido hasta ahora. Mientras Alfred pasaba las manos por su piel para levantar la ropa, Arthur preparaba el terreno, tocando su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho... Se detuvo especialmente al acariciar su entrepierna.

"La verdad es... que no esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo" Confesó el menor entre gemidos, mientras lanzaba la chaqueta del mayor al suelo.

"Es instinto de supervivencia" Suspiró el de ojo verdes contra sus labios, pasando sus manos contra las piernas desnudas del menor. "De alguna forma tenemos que nacer los sangre pura"

Nunca había conocido el placer sexual junto a otra persona, y la verdad es que aunque había imaginado hacerlo con Arthur... Nunca había pensado que sería de aquella manera. El primer golpe de placer llegó cuando sintió sus colmillos atraversarle la piel, buscando hasta la última gota de sangre en sus venas. Esperaba que doliera, esperaba algún pinchazón, esperaba cualquier cosa... menos aquél delicioso placer que le recorrió toda la espalda. Escuchó también como Arthur trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, lo cual le dio a pensar que el placer que recibía era tanto como el que daba.

No contento con su cuello, Arthur dejó la marca de sus colmillos casi por toda la extensión de la piel del americano. Si servía para alimentarle o no, era algo que ya había perdido importancia. Sus brazos, sus caderas, sus piernas... Incluso los lugares donde no había mucha presión sanguínea fueron tomados por la boca del inglés. Y cada nueva mordida, cada nueva succión, era una nueva oleada de placer. A pesar de que trató de aguantar lo máximo posible, acabó por primera vez a las pocas succiones en su zona más sensible.

Sin embargo no fue suficiente. Quería más, no podía evitar desear compartir todo tipo de sensaciones con el hombre al que amaba. No tardó en cambiar las posiciones, y cerró los ojos al introducir sus colmillos en el cuello de Arthur. Escuchar sus gemidos y quejidos fue suficiente para continuar, a pesar de que sabía que no saldría nada de aquellos lugares. Y era cierto, cada vez que le producía placer al mayor, también se lo producía a él mismo, motivo por el cual no dudó en continuar, buscando cada lugar en el que pudiera continuar dejando su marca. Al final de la noche, se dejaron caer entre las sábanas, suspirando y jadeando, hasta que cayeron dormidos con la salida del Sol.

La experiencia más extraña de todo su primer año como vampiro, fue la de asistir a su propio funeral. Al parecer, al año de su desaparición, Alfred fue declarado como difunto, aunque jamás encontraron su cuerpo. Arthur se había enterado una noche que había salido a dar un paseo nocturno por la ciudad, al encontrarse a un chico tan parecido al vampiro que casi se asustó, recibiendo las condolencias de un amigo del menor.

Tuvieron suerte de que el día del entierro fuese el más nublado de la primavera. Incluso parecía que fuese a llover, por lo que Alfred y Arthur pudieron salir de la casa con sus trajes y dos paraguas de luto. El de ojos azules llevaba un sombrero y una gabardina, y evitaría hacer contacto visual con nadie que no fuera el vampiro mayor para no crear el caos.

Observaron desde lejos en el cementerio, escucharon los discursos, y sintió el agarre del mayor en su mano cuando su familia comenzó a llorar. Todo el mundo estaba allí, incluido el chico que le había retado. Ese en especial, parecía el más desolado de todos por la muerte de Alfred, a pesar de que jamás hubiera pensado en él como un amigo.

"Alfred" La voz de su eterno compañero le hizo girar la cabeza para verle "No tienes que ver esto si no quieres, vayámonos a casa."

"No..." Susurró, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a mirar al grupo de gente, mientras el ataúd vacío se introducía en una tumba que él nunca tendría. "¿Sabes? Creo que puede ser algo bastante metafórico." Escuchó la risa de Arthur a su lado.

"¿Otra vez leyendo libros que no puede entender tu mente de niño pequeño?"

"¡No es eso!" Alfred frunció los labios, encogiendo los hombros. "Puede que mi vida como humano terminase, pero ahora tengo algo mucho mejor" Las palas comenzaron a cubrir de tierra su ataúd y los llantos de su madre hicieron que bajase la vista al suelo un momento. "Pero ahora... Ahora es cuando empiezo a vivir de verdad. Porque ahora estoy contigo."

Escuchó el suave "idiota" que salió de los labios del inglés antes de besarlos con una sonrisa.

Desde que había dejado de vivir, se sentía más vivo que nunca.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y a todas! Ya sé que llego una semana tarde, pero esta era mi idea de fic para Halloween. Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero la idea apreció en mi cabeza el mismo treinta y uno y no me dio tiempo de acabala antes (sobre todo con la actualización de mi otro proyecto).

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que no es la gran cosa. Está basado especialmente en el doujinshi de Hobby-Hobby "Heart Beat Vamp", así que supongo que la idea no es totalmente mía, pero... ¡Bueno, lo intento!

¡Feliz Halloween muy atrasado!


End file.
